Entropie
by Asrial
Summary: *finit* ou Raistlin souffre..Mais c'est pour son bien
1. Vide

Auteur: Asrial  
  
Base: Lancedragon  
  
Genre : POV / angst  
  
Couple : Raistlin/Paladine ; Raistlin + Nuitari  
  
1 Entropie  
  
2 Chapitre 1 : Vide  
  
  
  
La douleur explose dans mon cerveau une seconde.  
  
Je ne sais plus où je suis.  
  
Mon bureau ?  
  
Comment .  
  
***  
  
Vide..  
  
Néant d'une existence.  
  
La nuit recouvre Palanthas comme un noir linceul que rien ne semble pouvoir déchirer un jour.  
  
Il est plus de quatre heures du matin et je ne dors toujours pas..  
  
Quelle importance.  
  
J'appuie mon front brûlant sur le chambranle de la fenêtre. Le froid de la pierre s'insinue lentement en moi, glissant le long de mes muscles, à l'intérieur de mes veines, glaçant mon sang.  
  
Non.  
  
Il n'y a rien à glacer.  
  
Il n'y a rien en moi.  
  
Mon regard mort se pose sur les Bois de shoikan avec son habituelle morne indifférence.  
  
Je m'en fiche.  
  
Rien de tout ce qui se passe en ce moment n'a la moindre importance à mes yeux.  
  
Quelque chose, un jour, a-t-il eut une quelconque importance de toute façon ?  
  
Je ne parviens pas à m'en souvenir.  
  
J'ai parfois l'impression d'être comme ces acteurs de théâtre portant un masque blanc dont les émotions peintes à la commande sont la seule expression.  
  
Ce masque me sied depuis si longtemps.  
  
Il épouse si étroitement mon visage en une parodie de sentiments.  
  
Plaisanterie.  
  
Ma vie elle-même n'est qu'une sombre mascarade.  
  
Je suis ici, appuyé contre la pierre glacée à contempler l'extérieur, sans rien y voir, sans rien y chercher. sans rien du tout.  
  
Mes yeux se ferment a moitié, je suis si fatigué.  
  
Je tremble d'un froid tout intérieur.  
  
Qu'elle importance.  
  
Qui s'en soucie de toute façon..  
  
Certainement pas toi.  
  
Toi pour qui j'aurais pu éprouver quelque chose. Peut-être.  
  
J'entends des bruits de draps froissés, de toux d'hiver et quelque gémissements de cauchemars monter des chambres des apprentis.  
  
J'ai froid.  
  
Je frissonne en songeant que demain, dans quelques heures maintenant, il me faudra faire encore une fois bonne figure, passer encore un jour supplémentaire à exposer au monde un sourire de circonstance, tellement utilisé et usé qu'il en vient à glisser sur mon visage avec une telle aisance qu'il est tout ce que je puis encore montrer.  
  
Je ne suis plus que ça.  
  
Ce mensonge sans cesse répété sans que quiconque ne songe une seconde qu'il puisse en être un.  
  
Ce masque imperturbable et infranchissable qui me protège de l'extérieur depuis si longtemps que je ne parvient même plus à l'abattre pour m'en libérer.  
  
J'ai voulu jouer un rôle.  
  
Et à trop jouer, j'ai fini par m'y perdre.  
  
Il est cinq heures.  
  
Dehors, une mince aube blafarde ne va pas tarder à titiller de ses rayons jaunis le sommet de la Tour et le Clocher du Temple.  
  
Un sourire sans âme monte à mes lèvres.  
  
Il n'exprime rien.  
  
Ni amusement, ni dérision.  
  
Il n'est que mécanique.  
  
Comme moi.  
  
Je ne vis que par habitude, pas paresse de m'en aller.  
  
Puis-je espérer par craindre de blesser quelque uns ?  
  
Possible.  
  
Non. Je ne crois pas. Après tout. Je ne suis. Qu'un mage noir. Je ne serai pas regretté. Mon pouvoir, peut-être, moi, certainement pas.  
  
Mon sourire disparaît lentement, imprimant son malaise dans les pierres de ma chambre.  
  
Juste un reflet malsain et mort d'un geste autrefois emplis de douceur et de plaisir.  
  
Si autrefois il y a eu.  
  
Quand suis donc devenu si froid et détaché ?  
  
Quand donc ai-je perdu cette capacité à m'émouvoir et à ressentir autre chose que de la peur et de l'angoisse ?  
  
J 'ai peur.  
  
J'ai beau chercher, je ne parviens pas à me souvenir de mon dernier véritable rire, de la dernière fois où mon âme c'est réellement réchauffé à la flamme d'un autre, partageant, un instant, son bonheur et son plaisir de vivre.  
  
Je suis si embrouillé.  
  
J'ai froid.  
  
Je ferme la fenêtre et me roule en boule sur mon lit glacé, dans un nid de couvertures.  
  
Aussi froid et vide que mon âme.  
  
Puis-je espérer que sous les couches de glace palpite encore un faible c?ur chaud et doux ? sensible et tendre, n'attendant qu'une chaise, que veuille bien fondre la glace qui le recouvre pour se nourrir de son eau et croître vers la lumière de cette chaleur ?  
  
Ha. comme il est parfois doux de rêver. pour aussi ridicule et stupide que soit un tel espoir.  
  
Un éclat de voix éclate dans les étages inférieur. Un des couples d'apprentis qui se dispute encore. Je n'aime pas ça. je n'aime pas entendre leur cris. Je n'en ai que trop entendus. Je ne les ai que trop redoutés.  
  
Je frémis.  
  
La température dans la pièce a encore quelque peu chuté.  
  
Je ne parvint même pas à m'y intéresser suffisamment pour me lever et faire partir le feu dans ma cheminée.  
  
Mes yeux se ferment tout seuls.  
  
J'ai froid. un froid intérieur qui me transit sans espoir qu'un jour il puisse relâcher son étreinte sur moi.  
  
Je me sens mal. Oppressé.  
  
Qu'elle est donc cette sensation qui me parcourt.  
  
J'ai l'impression de mourir.  
  
Une sensation que je connais si bien.  
  
L'impression de n'être rien, juste une ombre qui n'affecte personne, juste une souffle dont la disparition ne serait pas ressentit par qui que ce soit.  
  
Seul.  
  
Si seul.  
  
Je rêvais, autrefois.  
  
J'espérais.  
  
Il y a. Si longtemps ?  
  
Je ricane.  
  
Le son de ma voix résonne métallique à mes oreilles, sans vie..  
  
Sans rien.  
  
Je me lève et arpente la pièce, pieds nus.  
  
Les tapis de moutons sont doux sous mes pas.  
  
Voilà bien la seule douceur que je reçois. La simple caresse de tissus glissant sur ma peau.  
  
Que ne donnerais-je pour encore ressentir, pour encore avoir quelque chose en moi.  
  
Pour avoir qu'un près de moi..  
  
Je fixe un point droit devant moi sans le voir.  
  
Il n'a aucun intérêt.  
  
Il n'est rien.  
  
Il n'est là que parce que je le regarde en cette seconde.  
  
Il ne doit son existence à cet instant que par ce que je lui donne une raison d'exister en le fixant sans fin.  
  
Je suis comme ce bout de mur taché de suie.  
  
Immobile, froid.  
  
Sans rien pour qu'on le remarque.  
  
Sans rien pour qu'on l'apprécie.  
  
Je dis une bêtise.  
  
Les rares fois où l'on se rend compte de son existence, ne gagne d'intérêt que quelque instants de moquerie et de dédain, vite éliminé comme on tourne la page blanche d'un livre à l'histoire ridicule.  
  
Peut-être devrais-je faire un effort pour rappeler à moi l'attention des autres. Quelle importance. Je ne suis qu'un agréable jouet que l'on utilise lorsque l'on n'a rien d'autre sous la main avant de l'oublier derechef dans un coin tandis que de petits camarades viennent se joindre à leur tour à la ronde .  
  
Quand ai-je pu me mêler à la ronde pour la dernière fois.  
  
Je lâche un rire grinçant.  
  
J'ai beau chercher, je ne parviens pas à me souvenir avoir été accueilli dans les jeux des autres une seule fois, sinon comme souffre douleur.  
  
Allons, qu'ai je à me plaindre, c'est déjà quelque chose n'est ce pas ? Etre un jouet pour des petits monstres sans scrupules qui prennent leur plaisir à voir souffrir celui qui n'a pas la place dans leur catégorie.  
  
Combien de fois ai-je rêvé de pourvoir utiliser ma magie ainsi.  
  
Combien de fois ai-je rêvé de pouvoir être l'un des leur.  
  
Combien de fois ai-je rêvé d'être. Plus humain ???  
  
Non, ce n'est pas le terme non plus.  
  
Quoique.  
  
Est-ce humain mon manque de sentiments pour qui que ce soit à part un seul être ?  
  
Est-ce humain ce besoin de solitude ?  
  
Est-ce humain cette recherche perpétuelle de protection dans l'anonymat ?  
  
Ho, par les dieux. Je ne sais même plus ce que je dis et encore moins ce que je ressens.  
  
Pourquoi suis-je en train de me plaindre de quelque chose que j'ai recherché toute ma vie.  
  
Ce que j'ai cherché.  
  
Ou ce que l'on m'a poussé à choisir.  
  
Ai-je eu le choix ?  
  
La solitude ou la folie.  
  
La tristesse ou le désespoir.  
  
L'envie ou la souffrance.  
  
Est-ce un choix ?  
  
Ce fut pourtant ma vie.  
  
Dit moi, Paladine. Toi qui t'enorgueillis de ton équité, quand donc aurais- je le droit à ma part de bonheur, quand donc aurais-je le droit à un peu de chaleur ?  
  
Dis-moi. Juste un peu.  
  
Juste.  
  
J'ai froid.  
  
Juste un peu de chaleur en fait.  
  
J'ai froid.  
  
Si protecteur.  
  
Si froid.  
  
Je ne sens plus rien.  
  
Je m'embrouille encore un peu plus.  
  
Quelle importance. ?  
  
Qui s'en soucie. ?  
  
Juste un peu de chaleur.  
  
Juste une étreinte.  
  
Une caresse.  
  
Juste.  
  
L'impression d'exister.  
  
L'impression d'être soi.  
  
Juste. toi.  
  
Paladine, s'il te plais. donne moi juste une chance.  
  
Juste une.  
  
Juste pour que je puisse vivre un instant.  
  
Vivre une fois.  
  
Juste.  
  
Etre humain.  
  
S'il te plait.  
  
***  
  
Takhisis repoussa du bout de la patte le corps du mage recroquevillé à ses pieds.  
  
Il était vivant pourtant, même si ses yeux étaient vides de toute intelligence.  
  
Un mince filet de salive coulait au coin de sa bouche sans qu'il fasse mine de l'essuyer.  
  
Elle lâcha un petit bruit de dégoût et le jeta à terre.  
  
La robe tachée de rouge sur jeune homme, collée à ses plaies, endiguait quelque peu la perte de sang. Juste assez pour rendre son agonie plus longue et plus douloureuse.  
  
La déesse lui jeta un petit regard attristé.  
  
Son plus beau jouet mourant à ses pieds.  
  
Quelle tristesse.  
  
Paladine soupira.  
  
Juste une fois, Raistlin.  
  
Être humain juste une fois.  
  
Il avait fait de son mieux pour soulager le trop lourd fardeau qu'ils avaient placé sur les épaules frêles du jeune homme.  
  
Mais il l'avait brisé.  
  
Juste une peu de chaleur.  
  
Le dieu attendit le départ de sa s?ur puis vient prendre le corps torturé dans ses bras.  
  
Le corps contre le sien était frêle comme celui d'un enfançon, fragile, délicat et abandonné à tout.Résigné.  
  
Sa gorge se serra.  
  
Gentiment, il se releva, lui caressant les cheveux avec douceur.  
  
"- Dort mon, enfant, dort. A ton réveil, je serais là.  
  
  
  
A suivre 


	2. Neant

Auteur: Asrial  
  
Base: Lancedragon  
  
Genre : POV / angst  
  
Couple : Paladine/Raistlin ; Raistlin + Nuitari  
  
1 Entropie  
  
2 Chapitre 2 : Neant  
  
  
  
Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, c'est pour trouver une fois encore l'eternel crépuscule baignant les Abysses d'un carmin flamboyant, incendiant ma chevelure, et enflammant mes nerfs et mes yeux d'une douleur sans fin.  
  
Je suis mort.  
  
Je suis revenu a la vie.  
  
Encore.  
  
Comme je le ferais pour l'eternité a venir sans que rien ne puisse venir rompre ce cycle de desespoir.  
  
Comme le souhaite Takhisis.  
  
Comme c'est le jeu auquel elle prend plaisir a m'en donner la nausée  
  
Quelle importance.  
  
Le paysage défille autours de moi sans que j'y prenne garde.  
  
Des arbres apparaissent avant que ne se montre des animaux gracieux, quelques cygnes d'abord relèvent leur cous gracieux, me fixant avec stupefaction.  
  
Le bras dans mon dos et l'autre soutenant mes genoux me serrent un peu plus contre une large poitrine gainée de soie blanche et bleu.  
  
Des bras.  
  
Ainsi donc, quelqu'un me tient contre lui.  
  
Je devrais peut-être m'interresser a cette personne.Je n'en ai pas envie.  
  
Sans doute un nouveau jeu de Takhisis.  
  
Bah.  
  
L'air se réchauffe un peu. Ou se rafraichit, je ne sais pas.. Cela ne m'interresse pas.  
  
On me pose sur un moelleux lit couvert de fourrure puis une main repousse mes mèches blanches en arrière.  
  
La main est un peu tremblante, un peu trop emue.  
  
Un imperceptible sourire mort monte a mes lèvres. Ou tout au moins aurait du le faire..  
  
Je ne sais même pas si je contrôle encore mes muscles.  
  
je me sens si vide.  
  
Si.abandonné.  
  
On m'ote les lambeaux de ce qui fut ma robe, il y a longtemps.  
  
Ce n'est pas la première fois depuis que je suis dans les Abysses qu'on me retire ainsi mes maigres oripeaux. Ce n'est sans doute pas la dernière non plus.  
  
Que suis-je donc devenu a ainsi prendre plaisir de ces maltraitances que la Salope Noire s'amuse a m'infliger.  
  
Quel genre de monstre coupable peut ainsi jouir de son propre viol..  
  
Et pourtant.  
  
N'importe quoi plutôt que ce néant glacé qui se répend dans mes membres.  
  
N'importe quelle sensation plutôt que cet abandon de la conscience.  
  
N'importe quoi..  
  
Même la violence.  
  
Même la souffrance.  
  
Juste.  
  
Quelque chose.  
  
Pour moi.  
  
Pour moi seul.  
  
Une sensation.  
  
Une impression.  
  
Une presence.  
  
Juste..Quelque chose pour m'arracher a ce mur blanc descendant sur ma conscience.  
  
Juste. ressentir.un peu. pour une fois.  
  
Je m'entend gémir lorsque les main fraiches s'égarent sur ma peau.  
  
J'attend les coups.  
  
J'attends la brulure de ma peau lorsque le fouet la marque cruellement.  
  
J'attend cette chaleur brutale qui me distrait un instant de moi même.  
  
Je ne mérite pas mieux.  
  
Je mérite cette douleur.  
  
Je suis a ma place ici.  
  
Je n'ai que ce que je mérite.  
  
L'attente..  
  
Nouvelle torture.  
  
Je frémis.  
  
Je voudrais la supplier, l'implorer de ne pas me faire subir cette douloureuse attente, je voudrais qu'elle me déchire maintenant, qu'elle remplace le vide de mon ame par mes propres hurlements de douleurs, je ne puis supporter cette attente.  
  
La peur..  
  
Je l'accueillerais presque avec soulagement.  
  
Cette vieille amie. Ma seule véritable amie.  
  
J'ai grandis avec elle, elle m'a toujours suivit, tout au long de mon existence, discrète mais toujours en moi, invisible et pourtant si lourde en mon c?ur.  
  
Jusqu'à ce qu'elle non plus ne parvienne plus a m'atteindre.  
  
Quand était-ce la dernière fois ou je t'ai véritablement appréciée, petite s?ur de mon âme, quand donc pour la dernière fois es-tu parvenue a me sauver de cette morne dépression vide de sens que fut ma vie.  
  
Je lache un cri lorsque les mains reprennent possession de mon corps.  
  
On me soulève.  
  
On me pose dans un grand bac d'eau chaude.  
  
Je ne bouge pas.  
  
Ca n'a aucun sens de se défendre.. aucune chance que quoi que ce soit change, aucune chance que mon tortionnaire prenne pitié de moi.  
  
Pitié.  
  
Pitié pour un monstre sans c?ur.  
  
Pitié pour un mage qui de rien ne se soucie.  
  
Pitié pour un mage à qui personne ne s'interresse.  
  
Pitié. Pour l'homme que j'aurais pu être.  
  
Pitié.Pourquoi m'avoir laisser naitre.  
  
Grande s?ur. je n'avais pas demandé a être sauvé..  
  
Kit. Je n'avais pas demandé à vivre.  
  
Je n'avais pas demandé a n'être qu'un outil entre les mains de Par-Salian.  
  
Je n'ai vecus que pour ca, n'est ce pas ?  
  
Je n'étais qu'un outil, un objet créé pour combattre la Reine Noire.  
  
Non. même pas cela.  
  
Cela n'aurait été que trop d'honneur.Que trop de responsabilité aux yeux des autres.  
  
Un champion de la Lumière ? Moi ?  
  
Quelle plaisanterie.  
  
Juste une gentille petite rustine a coller au flanc de la Magie et qui a finit par depasser la date de péremption.  
  
Je n'aurais pas du survivre a mon utilité.  
  
Je n'aurais pas du comprendre.  
  
Que dire d'un outil qui finit par comprendre qu'on ne le prend pas en main pour lui, mais pour son usage, pour l'aide qu'il apporte, avant de le rejeter au fond de la trousse a outil, oublié et brisé, sans s'en soucier, ni de lui, ni de son avenir.  
  
J'avais une telle frénésie a comprendre pourquoi.  
  
Un tel désir de ressentir.  
  
Mais un objet n'est pas créé pour ca..  
  
Non, je n'aurais pas du survivre a mon usage.  
  
Pauvre jouet brisé rejeté par un enfançon terrible qui de rien ne se soucie..  
  
Ha. je suis ridicule.  
  
Qu'ai-je donc a me poser autant de question.  
  
Qu'ai-je donc a croire que quelqu'un a voulu mon existence.  
  
Je ne suis qu'un second jumeaux, la petite chose fragile qui aurait du mourir a la naissance.  
  
Il me semble vaguement qu'il fut un temps ou j'ai hait mon frère pour cela.  
  
J'aimais cette haine.  
  
J'aimais la sentir pulser en moi.  
  
Au moins, y avait-il quelque chose en moi qui me poussait a aller de l'avant.Je voulais me démarquer de toi, mon frère. je voulais être moi- même..  
  
Je voulais.  
  
J'espèrais.  
  
Être juste un individu a par entière.  
  
Être, moi même. et non pas le frère malingre de Caramon.  
  
Les mains ont repris possessions de mon corps..  
  
J'ai peur.  
  
Elles sont douces sur ma peau.  
  
Elles me caressent.  
  
Elles me possèdent sans la moindre pudeur.  
  
L'eau chaude coule sur mon dos, entrainant avec elle sang et sueur, laissant a nu mes cicatrices, relevant d'anciennes tortures dont je ne parvient même pas a me souvenir.  
  
Il y en a eut tellement.  
  
Les mains frémissent en effleurant mon ventre.  
  
Je sais ce qui va se passer.  
  
Je sais qu'elles vont tenter de résister, de se détourner du désir qui monte lentement.  
  
Je sais qu'elles vont echouer.  
  
Je ne suis que cela.  
  
Un Jouet.  
  
Un Outil entre les mains de mes créateurs.  
  
Jouez de moi autant que vous voudrez.  
  
Je ne sens rien.  
  
Je n'ai pas recut ce don.  
  
Je n'ai pas été créé par amour.Comment aurais-je pu en recevoir un peu.  
  
Je ne suis pas une erreur, non plus qu'un accident.  
  
Mon frère est né de l'amour de nos parents.  
  
Je suis né de la nécéssité des dieux.  
  
Quel honneur.  
  
Quelle horreur.  
  
Tes lèvres prennent soudain possession de ma bouche, ta langue glisse sur mon palais.  
  
Je n'ai pas besoin de relever les yeux pour savoir qui tu es.  
  
Pourquoi m'as-tu parlé si gentiment pendant mon sommeil.  
  
Pourquoi m'avoir donné cet infime espoir.  
  
Ton étreinte est comme celle des autres.  
  
Brutale, exigente, égoiste.  
  
Tu ne m'a rien demandé.  
  
Comment aurais-je pu me refuser pourtant.  
  
Tu ne m'as pas dit un mot.  
  
Mais il est vrai qu'on ne s'addresse pas a un objet.On l'utilise, on le possède. On le détruit sans remors.  
  
Davantage encore lorsqu'on l'a créé soit même..  
  
Je ne peux que m'étonner en sentant un peu de sang couler entre mes jambes. J'en ai tellement perdu. Comment puis-je en avoir encore dans les veines. Pauvre jouet brisé par son maitre.  
  
J'ai mal.  
  
Je ferme les yeux lorsque ton poids quitte mon corps meurtrit.  
  
Je veux retenir cette souffrance.  
  
Qu'elle soit physique ou morale m'indiffére.  
  
Je veux juste la conserver par devers moi, la ressentir, la chérir.  
  
Juste pour exister quelques secondes supplémentaires.  
  
Tu me fixe froidement desormais.  
  
Je lit sans peine la culpabilité dans ton regard lorsque tes yeux froids glisse sur mon corps immobile, couvert de bleu et de sang mélé de semence.  
  
Peut-être un jour as-tu ressentit un peu de pitié pour moi. oserais-je dire de la tendresse ?  
  
Non, sans doute.  
  
Juste l'instinct du propriétaire.  
  
Juste assez pour que ton dégout augmente maintenant d'instant en instant.  
  
Je te répugne.  
  
Mon abanbon te révulse.  
  
Qu'aurais-je du faire. Refuser de te laisser prendre ce qui t'appartient ? Me rebeller contre un ordre qui m'a été imposé avant même ma naissance ?  
  
Tu me jete au visage les restes morcellés de ma robe pour que je m'en vête au plus vite.  
  
Tu ne supporte plus de voir mon corps nu n'est ce pas.  
  
Je suppose que la culpabilité doit être délicieuse a savourer ainsi.  
  
Tu as prit mon corps, tu t'en es delecté. et maintenant tu te régale a souffrir de ta joussance.  
  
Tu me repousses violement, un air outragé au visage.  
  
Je suis fautif.  
  
Bien sur.  
  
Toi tu ne peux l'être.  
  
Je suis l'humain.Je suis faillible.  
  
Je ne suis. que ce que tu as créé.  
  
Inceste.  
  
Oui, sans doute..  
  
Je suis une partie de toi après tout. et tu viens de m'en imposer une once supplémentaire dont je sens encore la brulure.  
  
Dites moi, pauvre humains. Dites moi, pauvres pretres servant votre maitre de par votre propre volonté, ne voudriez vous pas échanger votre place avec la mienne. Ne voudriez vous pas devenir le jouet de Paladine.  
  
Vos mains ferme sur mes bras me laisseront des bleus. quelques uns de plus.si peu d'importance.  
  
Suis-je dont devenu une plaie ouverte a ton flanc que tu prennes plaisir a me faire ainsi jeter dehors ?  
  
Je croyais que tu voulais m'aider.  
  
Je croyais.  
  
Il y a si longtemps que j'ai compris que cela ne sert a rien.  
  
Croire.  
  
Sans le moindre retour.  
  
Je t'ai si souvent prié, Paladine. Si souvent supplié dans le secret de ce qui aurait du être mon ame.  
  
Mais que t'importe la supplique d'une pauvre poupée qui n'a d'importance que par le but qu'on lui a fixé.  
  
Je t'ai obéit.  
  
Je vous ai obéit.  
  
S'il vous plait.  
  
Accordez moi juste une faveur.  
  
Je t'ai servis.  
  
Je vous ai servis.  
  
S'il vous plait.  
  
Pretez moi juste attention un instant.  
  
J'ai tout accepté de toi.  
  
J'ai tout accepté de vous.  
  
S'il vous plait.  
  
Liberez moi..  
  
  
  
A suivre 


	3. Univers

Auteur: Asrial  
  
Base: Lancedragon  
  
Genre : POV / angst / song fic  
  
Couple : Raistlin + Nuitari  
  
1 Entropie  
  
2 Chapitre 3 : Univers  
  
  
  
(song : Sviraj (berceuse : chant traditionnel croate))  
  
  
  
|More je sve |Douceur et lueur | |Dalje bes te |Je voyais le pale | |Sunce je zima svaki dan |Soleil devenir plus froid chaque | | |jour |  
  
J'ai les yeux fermé.  
  
Je crois que j'ai quitté le plan de paladine, je n'en suis pas sur.  
  
Je ne sais si j'ai regagné les Abysses. Sans doute.  
  
Un souffle froid glisse sur ma peau sans que je n'y prenne garde.  
  
Je penche la tete sur le coté, goutant le son soyeux du vent carillonnant dans les branches d'arbres invisibles.  
  
C'est une musique qui m'apaise et me réconforte. Elle n'apporte rien, n'a pas le moindre but, elle n'est qu'un accident du hasard. Elle est si belle. Sauvage et insaisisable, sans cesse renouvelée, sans possibilité de la prédire.  
  
Il y a bien longtemps que je ne me suis pas sentit aussi bien.  
  
Je me sens. En paix. Comme un enfant près a s'endormir dans le giron d'un parent, protegé et aimé.  
  
C'est ridicule.  
  
Impossible.  
  
Et si agréable..  
  
Mes yeux se ferment tout seuls.Je me roule en boule sur le sol poussiereux de la plaine aride et sans vie ou m'ont jeté les pretres de Paladine.  
  
Lorsque je m'endors, je sens un tissu se poser sur mon épaules.  
  
Je n'ai pas la force de réagir.  
  
|Srce na kriz |Ame sans repos | |Dus a nemir |Déchirée en mon sein | |Dusico moja spava sam |Pleure mon enfant comme je prie |  
  
Lorsque je me réveille, quelque heures, aussi bien que quelque jours, peut- être, se sont écoulés. Rien dans le paysage n'a changé.  
  
Je suis toujours étendu sur le sol.  
  
Le ciel rougeoiyant de colère, sans me voir, jete de maigres nuages aux formes torturées décorer d'ombres changeantes les pales rochers pour seul paysage.  
  
Je suis seul.comme toujours.  
  
Abandonné.  
  
J'en suis gréé..  
  
Sauras-tu un jour combien tes gestes m'ont blessé, Paladine ? Sans doute jamais. Cela n'a pas d'importance a tes yeux bien sur.  
  
Des larmes coulent sur mes joues..  
  
J'ai mal.  
  
Ce n'est pas un mal physique.Mon c?ur saigne si fort.  
  
Je part d'un petit rire ironique, blessant, dur..  
  
Moi, si vide et si indifférent a tout, moi, que rien ne touche, moi qui de rien ni personne ne me soucie.moi qui souffre comme un enfant de ta trahison..  
  
Mes larmes glissent sur mes joues sans que je fasse un geste pour les retenir.  
  
Me hais tu a ce point ?  
  
Me reproches tu ta faiblessse ? Me reproches tu de ne t'avoir pas résisté, Paladine ???  
  
Te sens-tu a ce point en faute que tu ne puisse te retenir de venir encore me faire souffrir ici, dans le lieu même de mon eternelle punition ?  
  
Te fallais-tu m'envoyer Strum et Tanis ?  
  
Leur pitié me souille.  
  
Leur compassion me répugne.  
  
Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux. je n'ai pas besoin de leur sermon.  
  
Non plus que leur comprehension.  
  
Ne te rends tu pas compte que cela, plus que tout me fais mal, Paladine ?  
  
Ne te rends tu pas compte que je ne puis supporter davantage leurs tentatives maladroites de réconfort dans la mort que dans la vie ?  
  
Bien sur que tu le sais.  
  
Bien sur que tu jouis de ma fureur impuissante. De la douleur qui étreint ma poitrine lorsqu'ils me reprochent mon abandon.  
  
Je ris soudain..Leur incomprehension est si pathétique.  
  
Tu me hais Sturm, tu m'a toujours hais. Autant que Tanis, tu n'a jamais compris mon simple désir de reconnaissance..  
  
Je ferme les yeux.  
  
Déjà, le froid de mon ame reprend possession de mes nerfs, m'anestésiant davantage a mesure que tu eclate en parole dure et méprisante.  
  
J'ai tellement l'habitude.  
  
Peut-être devrais te remercier, Paladine.  
  
Après tout. Pendant un instant, j'ai presque eut l'impression que l'on se souciait de moi. ne serait-ce que pour me détruire de l'interieur, encore et encore.  
  
Mon regard se perd par devers vous, mes vieux amis. je ne vous entends déjà plus, je ne vois déjà plus vos visages.. pas même dans ma mémoire.  
  
Un voile cotonneux descent sur moi, misericordieux.  
  
|Kazi ne zas |Quand bien même les ténébres | |Bog zeme vas |Vivraient dans mon c?ur | |Zemi me, zemi - spavan vec |Quand bien même mes larmes | | |formeraient océan |  
  
Ai-je marché.  
  
Je suis debout, devant un arbre aux courts rameaux brillants de bourgeons verts tendres.  
  
La brise souffle dans ses branches, amenant a moi leur délicat chant de vie insouciante.  
  
Que fais-tu la petit arbre.  
  
Que fais-tu dans ce monde souffrances.  
  
Un gémissement d'acier torturant la pierre grince dans mon dos.  
  
Je ne me retourne pas.  
  
Ma Reine.  
  
Tu es heureuse de me voir je suppose.  
  
Tes crocs s'enfoncent dans ma chair, broyant ma poitrine, assechant mes veines de ses fluides, incendiant mes nerfs.  
  
Et l'arbre continue de chanter pour moi.  
  
L'entends tu, ma Reine.  
  
Entends tu le doux son de sa désinvolture ?  
  
Tu brise mon corps, ma Reine..  
  
Tu ne peux briser mon ame.  
  
Tu ne peux briser ce qui déjà repose en morceau sur le sol balayé par le vent aride;  
  
Je ne sens pas mon corps déchiré tomber a genoux devant toi, ma reine.  
  
Je vois juste mon sang aspiré par la terre avide de se nourrir, comme les restes de mon ame jouissent de ce petit son sans importance.De ses maigres notes sans conséquence.  
  
Tu me force a te regarder, ma reine..  
  
Tes longues boucles noires cascadent sur tes reins avec une liberté que j'ai toujours envié.  
  
Tu me fixe avec stupéfaction.  
  
Un maigre sourire joue sur mes lèvres closes d'où ne s'est pas échappé le moindre cri de souffrance.  
  
Comment te faire comprendre que je ne sens plus rien, ma reine.  
  
Comment te faire comprendre que tes tortures ne sont parvenue qu'a atteindre l'objectif que tu t'étais fixé depuis ma naissance.  
  
Comment te faire comprendre ma mienne débrisure[1].  
  
Tu semble surprise.  
  
A ton tour je t'oublie..  
  
A ton tour, tu m'abandonnes..  
  
Petit arbre au chant doux d'enfant sage..  
  
Me permettras-tu de me reposer entre ses racines.  
  
Me permettras-tu de m'éteindre dans ce giron de mousse et feuilles.  
  
Me permettras-tu de me liberer d'une vie qu'y n'a jamais été que fardeau.  
  
J'ai si sommeil..  
  
Ne me laisse pas me reveiller.  
  
|Ljubavi moj |Que pourrais-je trouver | |Zivoti tvoj |Que y aura-t-il en son sein | |Cekam te, cekam, nemog bes |Appelle moi, mon enfant, appelle | | |moi et je t'entendrais |  
  
Tu me surveille n'est ce pas.  
  
Qui que tu sois.  
  
Tes mains sur mon épaule effleurent ma peau en une caresse insistante.  
  
Pas plus que pour ton oncle je ne vais résister a ton désir.  
  
Pas plus que pour ton oncle je ne vais me rebeller contre ton étreinte.  
  
Tu te couche contre moi sans te soucier de mon abandon entre tes bras.  
  
Ton front trouve naturellement sa place entre mes omoplates lorsque tu te serre contre moi, glissant tes mains autours de ma taille.  
  
Je me bouge pas.  
  
Je n'ouvre pas les yeux.  
  
J'écoute juste le chant mutin du vent dans les branches au dessus de moi.  
  
Je frissonne brusquement en sentant ton souffle chaud sur ma nuque.  
  
Mes yeux se ferment davantages, marquant mon front d'une ride verticale en une futile tentative de me proteger contre une intrusion que ne n'ai pas la force de repousser.  
  
Tes mains sur mon ventre sont immobiles, aussi chaude que tes lèvres sur mon cou.  
  
Je réprime difficilement un petit sanglot.  
  
Attente.  
  
Tu connais ton oncle, petite lune. Tu connais ses jeux.  
  
Et tu connais mes angoisses.  
  
Attente.  
  
Encore.  
  
Quand donc vas-tu te decider a me prendre, petite lune noire, quand cas-tu prendre a tour tout plaisir a ma souffrance abandonnée.  
  
Tu te serres davantage contre moi, glissant tes mains sous ma robe.  
  
Je me detends.  
  
Je ne puis que te laisser souiller davantage mon ame et déchirer un peu plus mon c?ur.  
  
Mortel, voilà bien deux choses dont je n'aurais jamais cru être pourvu.  
  
|Svijar, sviraj, srce moje sviraj |tendrement, chante tendrement et je te | |se |suivrais | |Nimam, nimam zivot ako nimam te |Comme une mere portège son enfant, | | |c'est tout ce que je veux vivre |  
  
Je ne sens rien.  
  
Je me ments.  
  
Je ne veux rien ressentir.  
  
Pas de douleur.  
  
Plus de douleur.  
  
Juste.  
  
La douceur de ton étreinte autours de moi.  
  
Juste tes bras me serrant contre ta poitrine.  
  
Juste le parfum de ta peau, chaude et tendre.  
  
Je m'abandonne a toi, petite lune.  
  
Je ne puis que m'offrir a toi.  
  
Ne veux tu pas de moi ?  
  
Tu me regarde avec douceur..  
  
Sans pitié  
  
Sans compassion  
  
Sans cruauté  
  
Sans demande..  
  
Sans exigence..  
  
Tu fermes les yeux et t'abandonne.  
  
Tu fermes les yeux et t'offre a moi.  
  
Tu fermes les yeux.  
  
Et je te serre contre moi.  
  
Tu soupire sans bruit contre ma poitrine.  
  
Tu souris doucement lorsque je repousse une mèche noire tombant sur ton front.  
  
Toi aussi tu aimes le petit chant canaille de cette diablesse de brise jouant comme une petite fille dans les branches.  
  
Juste quelque minutes.  
  
Juste un instant de paix.  
  
Juste.  
  
Cette douceur que tu m'offre sans contrainte.  
  
Cette chaleur que je n'osais plus esperer..  
  
Juste.  
  
Une peu de tendresse dans mon ame brisée..  
  
  
  
|Okrenin se |Rève d'une ame | |Ne zaboravim |Qui ne t'oubliera jamais | |Uvjek cu biti mate tvoj |Ecouter lorsque je chante ton | | |désir |  
  
----------------------- [1] Terme ancien signifiant aussi bien la défloration par le viol, que le vol d'une ame humaine par un démon. Vive le Litré 


	4. Enthalpie

Auteur: Asrial  
  
Base: Lancedragon  
  
Genre : POV / angst / Song fic  
  
Couple : Raistlin X Nuitari  
  
(NdAs: faut que j'arrete d'écouter du Monteverdi quand j'écris une fic, c'est pas spécialement réjouissant)  
  
1 Enthalpie  
  
2  
  
(Song: Lament of arianna by Monteverdi / Addio from La traviata by Verdi (Ndas: on fait dans le culturel ^^;;;; je m'excuse auprès des ceux-ce causant l'italien, j'espère ne pas avoir fait de trop grosses conneries.))  
  
  
  
|Lasciatemi morire |Laissez moi mourir | |Lasciatemi morire |Laissez moi mourir | |E che volete voi che mi conforte |Comment pourrais-je être consolé | |In cosi dura sorte |De ce cruel destin | |In cosi gran martire |De cette atroce souffrance | |Lasciatemi morire |Laissez moi mourir |  
  
Je frissonne doucement sous la faible brise du début de soirée.  
  
Un pauvre sourire étire mollement mes lèvres lorsqu'une petite grive surexitée passe devant la maison en rasant l'herbe, chantant le renouveau du printemps tandis que quelque femelles émoustillées fixent le male virevoltant devant la porte du petit cottage..  
  
Le fauteuil a bascule sur lequel m'a laissé nuitari grince doucement a chaque mouvement, étrangement rassurant dans ce décors aussi agréable que profondément naif.  
  
Je suis de retour sur Krynn.  
  
Moins de dix ans se sont écoulées depuis que le Portail s'était refermé sur moi. moins de dix ans. alors que cela m'avait parut durer toute une éternité..  
  
Je me met a somnoler a moitié.  
  
Ce soir, je suis tout seul dans la petit maison, au milieu de nulle part, qui est depuis des millénaire le sanctuaire de la petite lune noire.  
  
Il m'a amené ici.  
  
Il m'a demandé d'y rester.  
  
Il m'a.demandé. A moi. si j'accepterais de rester avec lui..  
  
Il m'a demandé..  
  
Je soupire lentement.  
  
Je me sens bien ici...  
  
Je me sens bien seul.  
  
Une grosse tête poilue se pose sur ma cuisse, me fixant de ses grand yeux mouillés et trempant ma cuisse de bave.  
  
Le gros chien de berger gémit un peu avant de me montrer sa gamelle vide.  
  
L'animal me jete a nouveau un regard éperdu d'amour pour son estomac avant de me lecher la main.  
  
Je ne puis me retenir et part d'un petit rire..  
  
Un vrai rire.  
  
Le premier depuis.depuis mes 5 ans..  
  
Chien me jète un regard de reproche, récupère sa gamelle et s'éloigne, la queue raide de dignité outragée.  
  
C'est animal est un puit sans fond. Tout comme son maitre d'ailleurs.Et il semble trouver particulièrement amusant de m'utiliser comme oreiller. Chien, pas son maitre. Quoique je subodore que Nuitari adorerais prendre la place du cabot dans mon lit.  
  
Je dois bien avouer que je préfererais aussi. Le poil de dieu gratte moins que le poil de chien..  
  
Je me sens bien ici.  
  
Je me sent bien avec nuitari.  
  
Un mois que je suis ici.  
  
Un mois que Nuitari me couve jour et nuit.  
  
Un mois qu'il m'apprend a vivre avec une patience a toute épreuve.  
  
Un mois qu'il supporte mes humeurs. ou plutôt. mon absence d'humeur.  
  
Cette peur qui m'embrume le cerveau dès que quiconque s'approche de moi.  
  
Cette terreur débilitante qui m'arrache tout sensation du plus loin que je sens sa présence.  
  
Il ne semble pas s'en offusquer.  
  
|Addio, del passato |Adieu, Passé | |Bei sogni ridenti |Au revoir a ces rèves d'heureux | |Le rose del volto |jours enfuits | |Gia sono pallienti |Même les roses en moi | | |De leur épines se sont émoussés |  
  
Une main se pose sur mon épaule et se retire immédiatement, avant même que j'ai put me raidir, laissant sur mes épaules un gilet de laine.  
  
Je bat des paupières, un peu étonné.  
  
La nuit est déjà largement entamée, laissant Lunitari seule dans le ciel.  
  
La voix douce de nuitari franchit la brume envellopant mon cerveau, me reprochant doucement d'être resté si longtemps dans le froid.  
  
Il me guide jusque devant la cheminée et me fait m'asseoir dans un profond canapé.  
  
Je m'y recroqueville comme une huitre devant le citron et referme les doigts sur la tasse de thé qu'il me propose.  
  
Il propose toujours.  
  
Jamais il ne m'impose quoi que ce soit.  
  
Chien saute sur le canapé et reprend sa place préférée, ses grosses pattes humides sur mes cuisses et ma grosse tête baveuse sur mon torse.  
  
Je ne bouge pas  
  
J'en suis incapable  
  
Nuitari rale un peu après Chien qui se contente de rouler la langue en mirliton, synonyme de grande hilarité chez lui.  
  
Je ne suis pas parvenu a determiner le degré d'intelligence de Chien.je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé non plus.  
  
Nuitari est accroupi devant moi.  
  
Il répete sa question pour une énième fois avant que je ne parvienne a focaliser mon regard sur lui.  
  
Il se relève et me tends la main  
  
Il est patient.  
  
Infinement patient.  
  
Je me lève mais ne lui prend pas la main.  
  
Il ne s'en offusque pas et me souris. Si doucement.Si tendrement..  
  
Je sens une douce chaleur monter en moi, vite réprimée par le froid colonisant mon c?ur.  
  
Chien me pousse vers la salle de bain où m'attends une baignoire remplie d'eau chaude.  
  
Je me laisse devetir et m'asseoit dans l'eau comme on me le demande.  
  
Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas le faire moi même ou que je m'amuse a le tenter..  
  
Juste.  
  
Que je suis incapable de m'occuper de moi..  
  
Que je me sens incapable de m'occuper de mon corps. je me répugne tellement. Je me dégoute a un point..J'ai.  
  
Tellement honte.  
  
|Le gioje i dolori |Les joies, les peines | |Tra poco avran fine |Seront bientôt finies | |La tomba ai mortali |La tombe etreint | |Di tutto e cinfine |Tous les mortels |  
  
Je me recroqueville dans l'eau tandis que nuitari m'y rejoint, veillant comme toujours a ne pas me toucher plus qu'il n'est necessaire.  
  
Il n'est que patience avec moi.  
  
Il n'est que douceur et tendresse.  
  
Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu.  
  
Et je suis incapable d'y répondre ou de lui montrer ma gratitude.  
  
Les mains du jeune dieu effleurent ma nuque lorsqu'il me lave les cheveux. Sa main glisse sous mon menton et me relève la tête en arrière.  
  
Son sourire est si doux.  
  
Gentiement, il essuye le savon sur mon front avant qu'il ne me tombe dans les yeux et me rince les cheveux longuement, prenant plaisir a jouer avec mes mèches aussi blanches que la tunique de lin qui m'attends a coté de la baignoire.  
  
Ses gestes sont incroyablemment intimes, emplit de sensualité naturelle et de désir réprimé.  
  
Pourtant.  
  
Je ne me sens pas menacé.  
  
Pas comme avec Paladine.  
  
Pas comme avec Takhisis.  
  
Je me sens. En sécurité.  
  
Je me sens si bien que je pourrais fermer les yeux et m'abandonner sur sa poitrine comme un petit chaton entre les pattes de sa mère.  
  
Je ne me comprend pas.  
  
Mon corps s'abandonne entre ses mains, offert.  
  
Offert comme il ne l'a jamais été pour aucun autre.  
  
Je sens son désir.  
  
Brulant.  
  
Intense.  
  
Chaque jour plus violent..  
  
Et pourtant.  
  
Pas un seul geste déplacé.  
  
Pas une seule demande.  
  
Rien.  
  
Ses mains glissent sur mon torse.  
  
Je me raidit un peu.  
  
Je me suis trompé.  
  
N'est ce pas..  
  
Tu te leve soudain, m'enjambe et te rasseoit devant moi avant de poser ta tête sur mes genoux serrés  
  
Je ne comprend pas..  
  
Tu me jete un petit regard doux qui me réchauffe fugitivement.  
  
Je ne bouge pas, les bras posés sur mes cuisses comme je suis entré dans la baignoire.La mosaique de la salle de bain est belle quand même.  
  
L'eau froide et surtout une énorme lèche sur le dos de Chien me tire de ma torpeur.  
  
Nuitari dors contre moi, abandonné, tout en confiance.  
  
J'ai envie de me secouer.  
  
Pour la première fois depuis ce qui me semble des siècles, j'ai envie de faire quelque chose, envie de me bouger.  
  
Envie.  
  
De vivre.  
  
Envie.  
  
D'être là.  
  
Je me sens trembler.  
  
J'ai envie d'être présent..  
  
Mes larmes coulent sur mes joues sans que je puisse les retenir.  
  
J'ai si peur..  
  
Je veux être là..  
  
Pour lui.  
  
Nuitari s'éveille en sursaut et me fixe d'un air désolé.Il s'éloigne de moi rapidement et sort de la baignoire..  
  
Je me sent mal.  
  
J'ai honte.  
  
Tellement honte.  
  
Tu me fixes avec un air que je ne connais pas..  
  
J'ai peur.  
  
De la colère.  
  
Tu es en colère maintenant.  
  
Tu me sèche rapidement, me fais enfiler ma tunique puis me guide jusqu'à ma chambre ou tu me laisse, seul.  
  
Chien renifle avec hauteur puis suis son maitre fulminant a l'étage.  
  
|Non lagrima o fiore |Ni larmes, ni fleurs | |Avra la mia fossa |Ne tomberons sur mon tombeau | |Non croce col nome |Pas même un simple nom | |Che copra quest'ossa |Pour couvrir mes os |  
  
Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait comme bétise. je ne comprends pas..  
  
Juste.  
  
Que.  
  
J'ai brisé sa tendresse.  
  
Il me hait maintenant.  
  
Il me hait.  
  
Et c'est ma faute.  
  
C'est toujours ma faute.  
  
Il m'a offert plus que tout ce que j'étais en droit d'esperer de lui.  
  
De quiconque.  
  
Et je l'ai repoussé.  
  
Je prend le verre d'eau près de mon lit et le porte a mes lèvres.  
  
D'une facon ou d'une autre.  
  
Il ne veux plus de moi.  
  
Cela fait si mal.  
  
Je ne comprends pas.  
  
Je ne ressent rien.  
  
D'habitude.  
  
Et maintenant.  
  
J'ai si mal de voir sa colère.  
  
Je souffre tellement de le voir me hair..  
  
Je tremble..  
  
J'hésite a aller le voir.  
  
Je veux me lever.  
  
Je n'y parvient pas.  
  
Mes jambes refusent de me porter. Aussi mortes et incapables de répondre a mes ordres que mon c?ur malade.  
  
La douleur de ma main remplace brutalement celle de mon âme morcellée par ma faute. encore une fois.Comme toujours. A jamais.  
  
Mortel.  
  
Mon sang coule sur le tapis.  
  
Je suis. mortel..  
  
Les échardes de verres brillent sous les rayons laiteux de la lune blanche se levant a peine.  
  
A nouveau..  
  
A grandes giclées.  
  
De mon poignet.  
  
Je suis maladroit en plus d'être incapable.  
  
Je devrais oter le bout de verre saillant de mon poignet.  
  
Encore une longue giclée souillant davantage mon pantalon.  
  
Je devrais me faire un garrot.  
  
Comme une hypnose malsaine.  
  
Je n'ais pas fait exprès..  
  
J'ai froid.  
  
Parole.  
  
Un froid que je connais bien.  
  
J'oublie déjà Nuitari.  
  
Je connais cette douleur..  
  
Rien n'a plus d'importance.  
  
Je la connnais depuis si longtemps. petite s?ur.  
  
Rien n'a jamais eut d'importance n'est ce pas..  
  
Peur..  
  
Bien été fol de croire a une quelconque rédemption.  
  
Pauvre imbécile.  
  
Oui..  
  
Un pauvre imbécile.  
  
C'est ce que je suis.  
  
.Pourquoi me regarde tu comme ca, nuitari ?  
  
Je suis un imbécile.  
  
Tu as raison.  
  
|L'amore d'alfredo |Même l'amour d'alfredo | |Per fino mi manca |Est par trop misérable | |Conforto sostegno |Pour réconforter et soutenir | |Dell'anima stanca |Mon esprit las |  
  
A suivre 


	5. Sublimation

Auteur: Asrial  
  
Base: Lancedragon  
  
Genre : POV / angst  
  
Couple : Raistlin X Nuitari  
  
  
  
1 Sublimation  
  
2  
  
  
  
Tu jures bruyamment en une douzaine de langues en des termes qui feraient rougir Takhisis elle-même, puis fiche Chien dehors d'un coup de pied avant de revenir vers moi.  
  
Tu es furieux.  
  
Je le sens.  
  
Tu es mon maitre après tout.  
  
Je ferme les yeux lorsque tu lèves la main sur moi, attendant le coup.  
  
Ce n'est pas ma faute pourtant. je n'ai pas fais exprès de salir le tapis.  
  
J'ai envie de me defendre.je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai envie de te montrer que je ne suis pas indifferent.  
  
Il y a si longtemps.  
  
Si longtemps que je n'ai pas eut un désir au c?ur..  
  
Une douleur cuisante me fait glapir, me tirant de mes pensées.  
  
Mes joues ne me cuisent pas, pas plus que mon dos ou mes épaules, juste mon poignet ouvert dont tu tente d'endiguer l'hémorragie après avoir retirer le bout de verre tranchant mes veines.  
  
Tu ne m'a pas frappé.  
  
Tu as juste descendu l'un des pot d'herbe tronant sur l'un des étagères au dessus de mon lit..  
  
Tu ne donnes même pas l'impression de t'être rendu compte d ema réaction, tout a tes travaux de raccommodage, un petit bout de langue au coin des lèvres..  
  
Delicieux petit bout de langue rose comme une fleur.si doux.  
  
Je sursaute et baisse la tête, confus, sous le regard interrogatif de Nuitari.  
  
La petite lune noire ebourrife familièrement mes cheveux avant de mettre la dernière touche au bandage de ma main.  
  
J'ai honte.  
  
Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je réagit ainsi.  
  
J'ai envie qu'il me touche.  
  
J'ai si peur qu'il me fasse mal.  
  
Comme les autres.  
  
Je sursaute a nouveau lorsqu'il me secoue par l'épaule.  
  
Son regard est inquiet, emplis de confusion et de trouble.  
  
Comme le mien.  
  
Ce n'est pas son regard que je vois.  
  
Juste le mien refletté dans les billes de sable de ses prunelles insondables.  
  
Je baisse a nouveau les yeux, craintif.  
  
Je n'ai pas le droit de te regarder dans les yeux, n'est ce pas.  
  
Comme les autres. un simple mortel n'as pas a imposer la souillure de son regard sur son maitre immortel. Alors un simple jouet malhabile et abimé.  
  
Je ne sais plus ce que je ressents.  
  
Je ne sais plus comment réagir.  
  
Je me sent troublé et confus.  
  
Je me sent emprunté et incapable.  
  
Inutile et misérable  
  
Pourquoi me fais tu ca, Nuitari.  
  
Pourquoi me fais tu ca mon maitre.  
  
Pourquoi me fais tu ca mon dieu.  
  
Tout étais si simple pour moi jusqu'ici.  
  
Douleur et Solitude  
  
Terreur et Crainte  
  
Feu et Souffrance  
  
Peur et Degout.  
  
Si simple.  
  
Si..Inutile.  
  
Pourquoi as tu réveillé mes sentiments.  
  
Pourquoi m'as tu montré autre chose  
  
Pourquoi avoir reveillé mon tourment.  
  
S'il te plait, mon maitre. Ne me regarde pas avec se sourire tendre.  
  
S'il te plait, mon dieu.Ne caresse pas ma joue avec cette douceur.  
  
S'il te plait...mon ami.Ne me fait promesse que jamais tu ne pourra tenir.  
  
Une larme unique coule sur ma joue que tu efface avec gentillesse.  
  
Je ne sais si, comme ton oncle ou ta mère tu lit mes pensées, je ne sais si comme eux, tu jouis de m'infliger tourments.  
  
Je sais juste.Que tu fendilles la glace autour de mon coeur.  
  
Je sais juste.Que le contact de tes doigts sur ma peau m'est plus précieux que toute la Magie qui ai pu couler dans mes veines.  
  
Je sais juste. Non. Je me refuse a cela.  
  
Je me dégage avec colère et violence.  
  
Je tombe sur le sol, épuisé et malade, affaiblit par le sang qui me nargue ainsi répendu sur le sol en une mince couche carmine, metallique comme une lame et visqueux comme les ténèbres qui engluent mon ame.  
  
Tu ne t'offusque point de ma ruade et te porte a mon aide.  
  
Je deteste cela.  
  
Je deteste ta douceur.  
  
Je ne veux pas que tu sois gentil avec moi.  
  
Je refuse que tu éprouve une quelconque tendresse a mon égard.  
  
Je ne la mérite pas.  
  
Je ne suis pas de ceux que l'on peut suivre sans ce perdre.  
  
Je ne veux pas.te faire souffrir.  
  
Suis je si ridicule dans mes craintes que tu te contente de me rallonger sur mon lit, t'asseyant a mon coté, ma tête sur tes cuisses.  
  
Suis je si misérable que tu me caresse les cheveux comme tu flatterais chien ?  
  
Suis-je.si confus.Que je ne parvient même plus a savoir ce que je veux.  
  
Ne t'approche pas de moi, mon dieu.Mais garde moi dans tes bras.  
  
Ne me touche pas.Mais caresse encore ma peau meurtrit.  
  
Ne me parle pas d'une voix si douce.Mais continue a me bercer.  
  
Dis moi, Nuitari.Comment peux-tu me supporter, alors même que je ne me supporte plus ?  
  
Je somnolle dans tes bras.  
  
Je suis bien.  
  
Comme un enfant dans le sein de sa mère.  
  
Comme un homme entouré de sa fraternité d'esprit.  
  
Comme un amant entre les bras de son aimé.  
  
Avais-tu prévus cela, lorsque tu m'as recueillit ?  
  
Avait tu decidé de me soigner ?  
  
Avais-tu decidé.De m'apprendre a vivre ?  
  
La chaleur de ta peau sous mes doigts me tire de la torpeur imbécile ou mes réflexions stupides m'ont plongées.  
  
Je ne sais lorsque j'ai levé la main pour te caresser la gorge, pas plus que je ne sais lorsque tu as couvert mes doigts des tiens et fermées les yeux, ta tête penchée sur ton épaule, un sourire de délice au visage.  
  
J'hésite a retirer ma main.  
  
Je ne le fais pas.  
  
J'apprécie ton contact autant que tu semble apprecier le mien.  
  
Et si ma peur faiblie quelque peu sous la tendresse du geste, ma honte, elle, reste intacte.  
  
Pardonne moi, nuitari.  
  
Malgré tout mon effort pour me soumettre a toi, il y a des souillures plus difficiles que les autres a effacer.  
  
Je frémis sous ta caresse et me raidis, incapable d'en supporter davantage.  
  
Tu ne semble pas t'en offusquer.  
  
Toujours ce doux sourire tendre.  
  
Un masque ???  
  
Un pincement douloureux m'etreint le c?ur tandis que ton sourire s'elargis.  
  
Oui.  
  
Tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.  
  
Tu est heureux de ma crainte.  
  
Ce n'est pas de la méchanceté de ta part.  
  
Tu te penche sur moi et m'embrasse le front.  
  
Je ferme les yeux et me laisse faire.  
  
J'aime ca.  
  
Pardonne moi, Nuitari. Pardonne moi d'aimer cela.Pardonne moi de ne pouvoir le supporter..  
  
Tu poses sur mes épaules la couverture dont je viens de me debarrasser en me redressant, fuyant ta caresse.  
  
Tu m'enjoint a me reposer et quitte ma chambre, nettoyant d'un geste negligeant de la main le tapis souillé sous tes pas.  
  
Je ne puis retenir un sourire devant ta désinvolture.  
  
Te rends tu compte que du même geste impudent tu as guérit une grande part de mon âme fracassé ?  
  
Sans doute.  
  
Ou peut-être pas.  
  
L'avenir me le dira n'est ce pas ?  
  
Pour la première fois depuis des années.  
  
Pour la première fois depuis mes sept ans.  
  
J'attend l'avenir avec curiosité, si ce n'est avec plaisir.  
  
Une grosse tête poilue se pose sur ma cuisse.  
  
Je hausse les yeux au ciel.  
  
Comment ce diable de sac a puce est-il parvenu a rentrer malgré la porte fermée.  
  
Je lui gratouille le derrière des oreilles en réflechissant.  
  
Tu te fiches de moi, gros cabot.  
  
Tu te moques de mes craintes interieures.  
  
Peut-être as-tu raison après tout.  
  
Peut-être devrais me contenter de sentir les vagues et me laisser bercer..  
  
Et pourtant.  
  
Pourtant mon âme se rebelle.  
  
N'est ce pas ce que j'ai fait toute ma vie.  
  
Attendre et voir venir.  
  
Quel bel aphorisme que celui là.  
  
Merci.  
  
Merci infiniment, par-Salian.  
  
Merci de m'avoir ainsi forcé dans la voie qu'on m'avais tracé.  
  
Merci de m'avoir a ce point influencé sur le chemin qui fut le mien.  
  
Je suis ridicule.  
  
Je n'ai fait que ce que j'ai voulu, n'est ce pas ?  
  
Je ne me suis pas fait manipulé par un vieil imbécile incapable de voir plus loin que le bout de son nez.  
  
Tout au moins, c'est ce que je veux croire.Même s'il me faut pour cela m'accrocher bec et ongle a un idée aussi stupide que fausse.  
  
Chien me fixe avec sa coutumière hilarité baveuse.  
  
Ce réveil imbécile de mon orgueil est tout aussi deplacé que la présence de Paladine a mes côtés.  
  
Pourtant.  
  
Ce vieux sadique est là.  
  
Près de mon lit.  
  
Les grondements de Chien ne me laisse pas hésiter sur la nature de la demande du dieu.  
  
Je ne veux pas.  
  
Je refuse de la suivre.  
  
Les grognements se muent en abois sauvages ponctués de magnifiques retroussis de babines sur des crocs aigus aussi longs que des dagues.  
  
Paladine ne semble pas s'en émouvoir.  
  
Son sourire est calme et froid.  
  
Sur qu'il est de son bon droit.  
  
Je ne t'appartient pas.  
  
Je ne t'appartient plus.  
  
Laisse moi !  
  
Laisse moi en paix !  
  
Lache moi !  
  
Ton glapissement douloureux lorsque Chien te mort me sort de mon immobilisme épouvanté.  
  
Je m'enfuis comme je peux.  
  
Droit devant moi.  
  
Droit vers toi, Nuitari.  
  
Je sais ou tu es.  
  
Je sais ou te trouver.  
  
S'il te plait.  
  
Ne le laisse pas me prendre.  
  
S'il te plait.  
  
Garde moi près de toi.  
  
Le gemissement de douleur de Chien me fait detaller plus vite.  
  
Il n'a rien a faire ici.  
  
Il n'a pas a venir me chercher dans ton domaine.  
  
Je ne suis plus a lui.  
  
Je ne veux pas.  
  
Je te trouve enfin.  
  
Ta stupeur est égale a la mienne lorsque tu le vois.  
  
Tu veux me proteger, me prend dans tes bras.  
  
Le petit jeu ne semble plus amuser ton oncle.  
  
Ton cri de rage me déchire encore les tympan lorsque je me retrouve dans le palais du dieu dragon.  
  
Une main se pose sur ma joue.  
  
Comme tu l'as fait.  
  
Elle glisse sur ma gorge.  
  
Comme tu l'as fait.  
  
Il n'y a aucune chaleur dans ce geste.  
  
Aucun tendresse.  
  
Juste.  
  
Du désir pur.  
  
Egoiste et brutal.  
  
Sans la moindre compassion.  
  
Sans.  
  
Rien.  
  
Ne compte pas sur moi, Paladine.  
  
Ne compte plus sur moi..  
  
Je m'echappe.  
  
Ta rage n'y changera rien.  
  
Je m'efface.  
  
A suivre 


	6. Destructuration

Auteur: Asrial  
  
Base: Lancedragon  
  
Genre : POV / angst  
  
  
  
1 Entropie  
  
2 Déstructuration  
  
  
  
Le petit garçon bat stupidement des paupières un instant.  
  
Contre lui, il tient serré une vieille peluche, grise d'usure et de crasse.  
  
Il ne sait d'où lui vient ce jouet.  
  
Il ne sait qui le lui a offert et encore moins pourquoi.  
  
Il sais juste que cette petite chose duveteuse est au cœur de son univers, la seule chose qui lui appartienne… La seule chose dont il puisse se réclamer.  
  
Tous ses os lui font mal, ses muscles protestent et sa peau couverte de bleus le tire et l'élance.  
  
Il n'en a cure.  
  
Il a l'habitude.  
  
Il n'est guère robuste…Il n'est pas né pour cela… Ce n'est pas ce pourquoi il est destiné…  
  
Le petit garçon repousse une mèche de cheveux bruns, trop longs, trop sales, couverts de boue et de sang séchés, derrière son oreille.  
  
Il n'a personne pour veiller sur lui.  
  
Personne pour lui faire se laver derrière les oreilles.  
  
Sa mère est folle…  
  
Ses petits pieds nus foulent la terre damés par le passage incessants des habitants de la ville nichée dans les arbres.  
  
C'est son chez lui…  
  
Il n'a pas 6 ans…  
  
Même s'il a parfois l'impression d'en avoir 600…  
  
Ses grand yeux bleus glaciers se posent calmement sur quelque uns de ses habituels tourmenteurs, d'autre garçons plus forts et plus âgés, toujours a lui chercher querelle…  
  
Quand il est seul… Uniquement lorsqu'il est seul…  
  
Lâches…  
  
Son jumeau est sa seule protection contre leur brutalité ordinaire.  
  
Il a l'habitude.  
  
Son petit corps couverts de bleus et de plaies a moitiés guéries ne le proclame que trop.  
  
Ilm pose sur eux un regard qui n'a rien de celui d'un enfant.  
  
Son regard n'a jamais été celui d'un innocent…  
  
Le cœur déjà endurcit et blasé par la banalité de ses tourments, il ne s'inquiète pas du désintérêt des habitants sur son passage.  
  
Personne ne le remarque jamais…  
  
On ne remarque pas une petite souris grise et discrète, a la langue acérée comme seule l'est un stylet.  
  
Sans un coup d'œil, il se faufile derrière un arbre, pathétique tentative d'éviter une énième volée.  
  
Il ne lâche pas un son lorsqu'une main rude et calleuse de referme sur son épaule, martyrisant un peu plus ses meurtrissures.  
  
Le regard vide, il fixe ses habituels bourreaux.  
  
Sans rien dire…  
  
Sans bouger…  
  
Sans se plaindre…  
  
Le garçon le lâche, mal a l'aise…  
  
Il n'a pas l'habitude d'être confronté a un tel néant.  
  
Même de la part de l'enfant.  
  
Il a peur de lui…  
  
Il ne le comprend pas…  
  
Le gamin reprends son chemin.  
  
Il n'a pas eut a ouvrir la bouche.  
  
Il a l'impression de trottiner dans un monde gris et sans nuance.  
  
Le cœur mort.  
  
Il n'a qu'une envie, rentrez chez lui.  
  
Il penche la tête sur le côté avant de monter l'escalier enfoncé dans le tronc de l'arbre.  
  
Ses pieds nus ne font aucun bruits sur les planches usées par les passages multiples.  
  
Une étrange craint lui étreint le cœur en apercevant au loin sa maison, petite masure a deux pièces serrée contre un tronc géant, comme se sœurs, a moitié dissimulée par le feuillage vigoureux du printemps…  
  
Il s'arrête un instant pour reprend son souffle en haut de l'escalier et hésite.  
  
Il ne c'est pas trompé.  
  
Il est chez lui…  
  
Et pourtant…  
  
Il ne reconnais pas les lieux  
  
Il ne reconnaît pas la maison, petite et bien tenue, avec des rideaux lavés de frais aux fenêtres, son petit tapis devant la porte en attente d'une visite, une parmi de nombreuses autres au vu de l'usure de la paille…  
  
L'enfant s'arrête devant la porte, soudain timide, une crainte irraisonnée au cœur.  
  
Il va pour frapper lorsque l'huis s'ouvre devant lui, révélant la haute stature du bûcheron, sa femme et son fils sur ses talons.  
  
L'homme jète un regard étonné a l'enfant puis le prend en pitié et s'accroupit devant lui.  
  
Le petit garçon serre sa peluche contre lui, ses larmes menaçant de dévaler ses joues creuses et souillées de crase.  
  
Gilon lui demande son nom… l'enfant lui répond a voix basse.  
  
Le bûcheron le pousse dans la petite maison et le laisse aux bons soins de sa femme qui lui sert un peu de soupe et de pain.  
  
Rosamun repousse une longue mèche auburn derrière son oreille et sourit tendrement au petit.  
  
L'enfant baisse le nez…  
  
Une adolescente a l'allure garçonne le jauge du coin de l'œil tandis qu'un garçonnet de son age, a la carrure déjà imposante le fixe avec curiosité.  
  
L'enfant sent le désespoir l'envahir.  
  
Il n'y a pas la moindre trace de la présence d'un second petit garçon dans la petite maison. Pas le moindre indice de la folie engendrée par la magie chez la mère…  
  
Rien…  
  
Une famille toute simple comme des milliers d'autres…  
  
Il ne sens même pas la pattes des dieux sur l'endroit…  
  
Rien qui puisse lui rappeler son enfance…  
  
L'enfant fixe longuement sa mère…  
  
Elle est belle.  
  
La magie incontrôlée qu'il se rappelle l'avoir vu la détruire ne coule pas en elle, prête a être transmise a son fils…  
  
Raistlin repose son bol sur la table et se lève…  
  
Les lambeaux du rêve se désagrègent lentement tandis qu'il sent son cœur se serrer un peu plus.  
  
Il s'en veux.  
  
Le fantôme de Rosamum disparaît le dernier avec un petit sourire a celui qui fut son fils mais qui n'aurait jamais du l'autre sans les désirs imbéciles des dieux.  
  
Une larme roule sur sa joue.  
  
Sa seule existence a tué sa mère…  
  
Sa vie n'a aucun intérêt…  
  
Sa présence n'a été que souffrance pour ceux qu'il aimait…  
  
Je m'éveille lentement, confus et glacé, le visage poissé des larmes de mon cauchemars…  
  
Tu me fixe, assis nonchalamment sur un profond fauteuil, un petit sourire satisfait au lèvres.  
  
Tu te lève et t'assois sur le lit près de moi.  
  
Ta main glisse sur ma joue, chaude, presque agréable… Si ce n'était l'étincelle avide et possessive que tu ne parvient a éteindre au fond de tes prunelles.  
  
Tout mon corps me fait mal.  
  
Mon dos et mes reins me brûlent lorsque je bouge légèrement sous le drap de soie.  
  
Un frisson me parcours.  
  
Je censure immédiatement le hurlement de souffrance et de désespoir qui me monte a la gorge en même temps que les souvenirs de la nuit que je viens de passer entre tes bras.  
  
Je ne veux pas de toi.  
  
Je ne veux pas de ton étreinte…  
  
Tu continue a me caresser la joue, essuyant de la langue les larmes roulant sur ma peau.  
  
Ta voix douce me parvient comme un murmure.  
  
Tu jouis de me répéter mon rêve…  
  
Tu prend plaisir a ma douleur…  
  
Je suis seul…  
  
Je le sais…  
  
Depuis des années…  
  
Avais-tu besoin de me mettre le nez dans mon insignifiance et mon inappérence…  
  
Je te hais...  
  
Ta main glisse sur ma gorge, sur mon torse...  
  
Tu repousses les couvertures, dévoilant mon corps maigre et couvert de cicatrices et de plaies mal refermées…  
  
La plupart sont tiennes….  
  
La plupart sont de ton fait…  
  
Cela ta fait-il a ce point plaisir que de me faire souffrir ?  
  
Le goût de ta langue sur la mienne me révulse…  
  
L'étreinte de tes mains sur mes hanches me dégoutte…  
  
Je me cabre sous le poids de ton corps roulant sur le mien…  
  
Je ne veux pas…  
  
Je refuse…  
  
Je ne peux rien faire…  
  
Tu tombe lourdement sur le tapis a côté du lui, me fixant avec stupeur…  
  
Je tremble de tous mes membres…  
  
Un peu de sang coule de ta bouche que tu essuie avec incrédulité, ahuris que j'ai pu te mordre…  
  
Des zébrures rouges commencent a apparaître sur ton torse, là ou mes ongles ont déchirés ta peau…  
  
Ma bouche se dessèche…  
  
Je ne peux rien faire lorsque tu me jète sur le sol avant de me saillit sauvagement, sans tenir compte de la moindre de mes supplications, du moindre de mes hurlements….  
  
Tu me mords brutalement la nuque, me marquant comme un poulain rétif, me giflant les cuisses et le dos, me possédant avec une sauvagerie que je n'aurais jamais cru trouver chez un dieu du bien…  
  
Me hais tu a ce point ?  
  
Me hais tu de me refuser a tes manipulations ?  
  
Une voix douce me parvient, me paralysant sous tes coups de boutoir…  
  
Tu te retire brutalement avant qu'un autre prenne ta place….  
  
Ses mains sont douces sur mes meurtrissures, sa voix tendre me fait frémir par ses accents vicieux…  
  
Une mèche noire tombe sur mon épaule, chatouillant ma joue…  
  
Il se retire a son tour, laissant la place a un prêtre, puis encore un autre…  
  
Je ne parvient même pas a les compter tous…  
  
Puis revient votre tour….  
  
Ponctué de votre cruauté ordinaire…  
  
Mes larmes ne coulent même plus…  
  
Je ne sens même plus le soc me labourant encore et encore, sans que je puisse rien faire pour l'en empêcher…  
  
Enfin, on me laisse m'effondrer par terre.  
  
Je me recroqueville sur le tapis de laine.  
  
Je n'ai même pas la force de lâcher une plainte ou une supplique…  
  
Tu me caresse le visage avant de me faire la leçon comme tu le ferait à un enfant désobéissant…  
  
Je n'ai même pas le courage de renâcler davantage…  
  
Je me contente de fixer deux petits pieds non loin de moi…  
  
Je n'écoute pas ce que tu me dis…  
  
Je n'en ai cure…  
  
Enfin, je trouve la force de lever les yeux…  
  
Une douleur poignante me laboure le cœur avant qu'un petit rire hystérique ne franchisse mes lèvres…  
  
Tu me fixe avec stupéfaction, sans comprendre…  
  
Le prêtre à la longue crinière noire échange un regard avec toi avant de tombe soudain a terre en se tenant la poitrine…  
  
Tu me frappe.  
  
Sans parvenir a rien…  
  
Je te hais…  
  
Je te hais d'avoir souillé la dernière chose qui avait une valeur pour moi..  
  
Je te hais de m'avoir arraché le dernier fragment intact de mon âme…  
  
Je te hais d'avoir osé me voler le souvenir de la seule personne à m'avoir réellement aimé… Sans contrainte, sans autre but que m'aimer pour moi, sans espoir que je lui rende quoi que ce soit…  
  
Le prêtre s'écroule a tes pieds, mort…  
  
Ses derniers sursauts d'agonie font écho a celle de mon âme fracassée…  
  
Je me lève…  
  
Je ne sens pas plus la douleur de mon corps meurtris que le sang coulant entre mes jambes…  
  
Tu fais un pas en arrière…  
  
C'est soudain a ton tour d'avoir peur…  
  
C'est soudain a ton tour de ressentir la morsure de la crainte…  
  
Les prêtres ont depuis longtemps détallés lorsque je pose ma main sur ta joue.  
  
Je n'ai même pas envie de te faire mal…  
  
Je n'ai même pas envie de me venger…  
  
Je n'ai envie de rien..  
  
Si ce n'est que de l'oublis…  
  
"- Tue-moi…  
  
Tu me fixes sans bouger, incapable de réagir.  
  
"- Tue-moi…  
  
Tes lèvres se mettent a trembler.  
  
"- Tue-moi…  
  
Tu recules..  
  
"- Tue-moi…  
  
On me saisit soudain par derrière, des bras chaud et puissant me serrant contre un torse gainé de soie…  
  
"- Tue-moi…  
  
Paladine en profite pour reprendre contenance et me fixe avec dégoût…  
  
"- Tue-moi…  
  
Je ne bouge pas…  
  
"- Tue-moi…  
  
Nuitari se dresse maintenant entre son oncle et moi, brûlant de colère et de rage.  
  
"- Tue-moi…  
  
Je pose ma main sur son épaule.  
  
"- Tue-moi…  
  
Il se retourne.  
  
"- Tue-moi…  
  
La douleur de son visage me frappe au cœur…  
  
"- Tue-moi…  
  
Je ne pensais plus pouvoir ressentir…  
  
"- Tue-moi…  
  
Les larmes coulent sur son visage et je met un moment a comprendre pourquoi…  
  
"- Tue-moi…  
  
Il prend ma main dans la sienne et la porte a ses lèvres..  
  
"- Je ne te tuerais pas, Raistlin…  
  
Son sourire est tendre, un sourire que je connais bien…  
  
"- tu vivras…  
  
Il n'y a aucun dégoût dans tes yeux…  
  
"- Avec moi…  
  
Juste… Un amour si intense qu'il me fait mal…  
  
"- Si tu le veux bien…  
  
Je ne sais que faire…  
  
"- Donne moi juste une chance…  
  
Paladine renifle avec mépris…  
  
"- Juste une chance…  
  
Je prend ta main entre les miennes… n'importe quoi pour ne plus être vide…  
  
"- Laisse moi t'apprendre a vivre…  
  
Je me sens te sourire…  
  
Offre moi une chance…  
  
Apprend moi a vivre…  
  
Fin. 


End file.
